Ero Game
by Prince Ofluff
Summary: Harry has started a new life in New York. But when has his love life ever been easy? Existing as Master of Death has more complications than even he knows. First in the 'Ero' Series Harry Potter/ Gargoyles crossover Goliath/Harry
1. Alleys and Cigarettes

I hope you enjoy this first story, thank you for reading! Fair warning this story isn't just fluff there's drama too (But eventually a happy ending!) I'm ignoring a lot of the 'rules' of both the Gargoyles world and Harry Potter world but it's for the good of the story! This is the first in the 'Game' Series

~ Ero Game ~

The back alley lights seemed abnormally bright considering the time of night. The eyes watching them squinted and continued on. The cigarette that was burning in his mouth did nothing but irritate his eyes more. He knew that he shouldn't be smoking but he was too stubborn and right now he really needed a nicotine fix. The silence was disturbed when a cat over turned a trash can. He didn't startle but he did pause and count a few seconds before he continued on. He caught a glimpse of himself in a broken mirror. It was amazing that he looked so…normal. His hair had grown out a bit since coming to America, probably time for a trim but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had a few piercings in his ears just because he could and jeans and dark coat. He looked like any other young man on the street. It was a funny thought.

The trash can had covered the sound he had been waiting for when a dark stone colored hand reached from behind him, took the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it away. Harry smiled, he had known that he should have hurried the smoke. He paused when a low growl told him that ignoring the situation would not make it better. He turned around and quickly found himself pressed up against the rough stone wall of the alley. Harry grunted from the impact but smiled as he looked up at the giant form that towered above him. He felt no fear as he looked up at Goliath. The Gargoyle's eyes were narrowed in agitation but not the pure white that came with anger. Harry smiled and reached up to caress along Goliath's jaw, their size made it difficult but Goliath lowered his head to make it more comfortable. So he wasn't that mad, just annoyed.

"I thought we had discussed that habit of yours." Harry let the deep husky voice wash over him as he watched Goliath destroy the cigarette between his clawed fingers. He knew he shouldn't think of it as such…but it was incredibly sensual to him. He looked up, his green eyes flashing with lust through his lashes. He could see that same lust answered in the darkness of Goliath's eyes.

Goliath reached forward his hand steady as he fought against his own strength to touch Harry gently. He could see the confidence that Harry had in him shining in those bright green eyes. Such faith. It always amazed him. He leaned down, so slowly… He always had to be so careful, even when Harry didn't want him to be. He pressed his lips down against Harry's and gave a small grown as the reckless man did as he always did and he closed his eyes as he pressed Harry harder up against the wall. His hands grasped Harry's shoulders even as he ground his body against the smaller's. How…how could it be so…_strong_ every time? Every time it was impossible to resist…

He was losing control. Harry could _feel_ it. He moaned and pressed eagerly to the body that was literally as hard as a rock. He moaned and arched his neck begging Goliath for more. He knew that the gargoyle would try to resist…Goliath was so noble it was one thing he loved about him. He wanted so badly to do the right thing. After every time the leader would swear that they couldn't do it again. That it was too dangerous. But he didn't care all he knew was that he needed…this…whatever it was.

Panting Goliath tried to regain control of himself "_Harry…_" He shouldn't do this… he couldn't do this. But… but his hands were moving on his own. His claws were tearing away the thin clothing that Harry insisted on wearing…He had noticed how provocative they were under the coat…At every turn Harry was frustrating and tempting him…He moaned when that porcelain neck was exposed. That was playing dirty, Harry knew him too well. He gave in and growled as he lowered his mouth to it and began to mark it. He would regret this. He knew he would and he didn't care. In the end he always gave in to Harry. Always.

The alley was startlingly silent as Harry adjusted his tight pants. He sighed as he looked at the tattered remains of his shirt. Really… did Goliath have to destroy his shirt _every_ time? Goliath refused to leave more than a few marks on him but apparently his clothing was open game. Harry opened his hand and the shirt mended itself. His wand had been destroyed during the war but the Elder Wand was now his and as long as it was on his body he had no need to wave it or use verbal enchantments. Apparently that was below the Master of Death.

Harry didn't have to turn to know that Goliath would be staring moodily at the wall. Every time. Just like the shirts. He shook his head and pulled out another cigarette, since he was going to be the Master of Death for the foreseeable future there was no real reason to worry about dying. He lit it up and turned to look at Goliath. Yup. He could see the regret in those dark eyes already. He shook his head "Just go already…"

There was a pause and for a moment Harry thought Goliath had gone but _again_ his cigarette was taken from his mouth. He turned with an arched brow as he stubbornly dug for another cigarette "Look Goliath we've both done this enough times to know how this is going to end. You're going to say that this never should have happened and that it was terribly irresponsible and then in a few days you'll mysteriously find me in an alley again and the story just repeats itself. So instead of doing the long talk this time can you just bugger off?"

Harry could see that his words bothered Goliath but the gargoyle wouldn't be able to say anything against them since they were the truth. Instead this time Goliath said something that surprised him.

"You're going to go see _him_ now aren't you?" Goliath's voice held a tone of resentment that Harry had never heard before.

Harry lit his _third_ cigarette and took a drag as he studied Goliath for a moment. He was thinking quickly. He knew of only one person that he visited every time he got together with and eventually ditched by Goliath…Who would also have the power to make Goliath take _that_ tone. Owen Burnett…otherwise known as Puck. "Yes…"

The pause continued and Harry took a moment to enjoy the fact that a he had somehow managed to make Goliath uncomfortable. It was petty but after all he was usually the one left behind after being told he was a mistake again and again. It felt good and he wasn't going to feel guilty about enjoying it.

It seemed that was all Goliath needed to know because the gargoyle gave a curt nod and then turned to climb up the alley wall and didn't even glance backwards as he opened his wings and flew away. So that's how it was then.

Harry continued smoking his cigarette as he went back the alley way he came in from. A black Mercedes pulled up with perfect timing and Owen was looking at him with a blank face but he knew him well enough by now to see the sympathy in his eyes. Bastard. He knew that he hated sympathy. They sat in silence as the car cruised along. They never had a particular destination in mind but that wasn't the important part.

Owen watched as Harry smoked and gazed unseeingly out the window. The first time this had happened he had been following Goliath during one of Xanatos's former schemes. He had seen Harry limping out of the alley way struggling to light a cigarette and ever since then it had become an absurd little tradition. But one he valued none the less. Harry was an interesting figure in his life. He was the Master of Death and had come to New York a few years after some…unsavory things happened. Anyways he was an interesting individual and there was always something going on around him.

Deciding that Harry had spent enough time sulking Owen smirked and broke the ice "I had the pleasure of seeing Goliath the other day. I saw fit to inform him of our regular chats."

Harry snorted inelegantly from the passenger seat "So that's what he was talking about."

As much as Harry enjoyed Puck's 'Owen' persona short and to the point. "He briefly mentioned you before he, you know, flew off to pretend like it wasn't going to happen again."

Owen glanced over at Harry from the driver's seat. Personally both his Puck and Owen personas agreed that Goliath was a fool. Harry was powerful, thoughtful, sensitive, and of course…beautiful in an almost tragic way. After the War Harry had changed. Most of his friends were dead, the country was in postwar despair and all of his happiest places were in ruin. He had tried to escape from his past but there was no way he could escape his position as Master of Death. It was an unfortunate tale but Harry kept his broken smile throughout it. He pulled over the car at a view point and they looked at the city lights. He was half tempted to take Harry for himself. In fact…

The mood in the car shifted and Harry was aware of it. He flicked the cigarette out of the window and turned to watch as Owen's face gave him a remarkably Puckish smile. He smirked in response "Want a piece for yourself?" His eyes were blank even as his tone and expression were casual when he leaned in towards Owen.

He knew that Goliath judged him even if he couldn't bring himself to say it…But the gargoyle didn't understand and since he was in denial about what was happening between them he never had a chance to explain. It didn't matter now.

He didn't bother thinking any more about it as Owen crawled on top of him and lowered the seat back. Car sex wasn't his favorite, but it was better than an alley way at least. He couldn't help that one last bitter thought as Owen started removing his shirt, carefully button by button taking care not to damage it. For some reason he didn't feel the appreciation that he was expecting.

The outlook had a towering tree that had somehow managed to escape the many renovations that had taken place. A dark form was outlined against the moon but it went unnoticed in the stillness of the night. Goliath's eyes started to bleed white as he watched the two bodies move together. Owen was far gentler than he ever was, but a dark primal side of him was pleased to notice that Harry's sounds were less ardent than when he was with him. His claws gouge into the bark of the tree as he watched them…_smelled_ them. He felt his growl building up before it was cut short by a new voice "You have no right to be upset you know."

He turned and glared fiercely at the figure that had appeared next to him. Puck was smirking at him and a glance at the car told him that Owen was still…in there. He wasn't going to give the trickster the pleasure of being asked how it was possible. He turned away, determined to ignore Puck until he got bored and left.

"Oh this is a conversation that I've been greatly looking forward to having…I won't give up so easily. Did you know that they have sex _every_ time you leave? Of course given Harry's nature he doesn't have much choice, he practically starves waiting for whatever crumbs you deign to throw his way." There was an anger that heated Puck's town that made Goliath turn towards him in surprise. He had only seen Puck truly angry a few times. But even he knew that it was not wise to trifle with him.

"What do you mean…given Harry's nature? He is a human despite his magic no?" Unease crept into him, had he misunderstood something? Wizards in this time were very different from those in his. There was much that he didn't understand but because a sorcerer had been the one responsible for his presence in this time he was still uneasy among them.

Puck's anger vanished as quickly as it had come and he laughed darkly "Oh foolish Goliath. Surely you know that Harry Potter is not just _any_ wizard? He is the Master of Death. Being around death and still existing in the realm of the living drains him, he needs sex to survive on this plane. Though the foolish child tries to make the sex you have with him all that he needs; he must eventually give into his will to survive. But of course you would know all that if you didn't treat him as some sort of whore."

Goliath could feel his eyes starting to bleed white when they faded. Puck was right. He growled and looked away. The way he treated Harry was abysmal. Even Hudson, who only knew part of what was going on, in his own quiet way had suggested he could handle it better… He shook his head. He shouldn't have these feelings at all for a human sorcerer or not…Master of Death or not.

The expressions crossing Goliath's face were interesting. Puck tilted his head to get a better look and smiled. Since becoming a family man Xanatos had become rather dull. His son Alexander was a treat however this was proved to be much more interesting… "Well I suppose it won't matter for much longer…"

Those haunting words hung in the air and Goliath spun to catch the trickster only to find that he was already gone. What did he mean by that? He looked down and saw the car was pulling away and the sun was rising. He would have to search Harry out and ask him about it tomorrow. There were too many secrets between them for this to continue. Whatever it was.

Thank you for reading! Next chapter coming soon I'll post progress about it on Prince Ofluff facebook page.


	2. Rain and Trains

I'm glad to see that everyone seems interested in the story! Please continue to enjoy! To get fast updates about how the story is going friend me on Prince Ofluff on Facebook.

The sunset drew the last remaining sunlight from the city and as the fading red banished completely the stone covering the forms on the clock tower broke apart and roars mixed with the rumble of the dark clouds that were starting together.

The clan gathered together as Hudson looked warily up at the gathering clouds "Looks like we're gonna get a mite bit of rain this night." He shook his head and smiled as he remembered his special was on T.V tonight and meandered his way towards his beloved armchair. Before entering he cast a glance at Goliath "Are ye goin' out tonight?"

The three younger gargoyles who had been talking excitedly about their adventures paused and turned to see their leader's response. Ever since appointing Brooklyn as his second he had become distant and spent more time alone than he used to. Hudson was the only one who had been brave enough so far to comment on this change.

Goliath had been staring out into the city as the last traces of sun vanished and the gathering storm picked up speed "Yes…I will return before dawn." He turned and cast an apologetic look to his clan "You will be alright?"

Seeming to understand Hudson smiled and nodded his head "Aye lad we'll be fine. Off ye go then."

Goliath paused before nodding and gave them all one last look before taking off. He knew what Hudson had not said. They were worried about him. They knew he had met someone…but the fact that he had not yet brought this person to the clock tower revealed his doubts about this person. Also the fact that he had not seen Elisa recently… He knew that one way or another it would have to end tonight.

Dark green eyes watched as the smoke rose up towards the storm clouds. He was excited for a little rain and thunder. He took a slow drag and realized that he had better get going if he was going to catch his train. It was a shame…he was going to miss the storm. He pushed all thoughts of a dark skinned gargoyle out of his mind as he picked up his suitcase. It was time to leave New York, get a fresh look at things… Life. And Death.

To be Master of Death was a fairly easy job, Death needed to know that someone was watching, someone with power. As long as he existed and kept a general eye on things. He had enough money to do what he wanted, go where he wanted. It was actually depressing to think about. His only purpose was to exist. He shook his head, that line of thinking was going to make him want another cigarette and he didn't have time for that. The sun had already set and he had to get going.

Scanning over the city Goliath visited all the places that he could usually find Harry. He had often told the young man that it wasn't safe for him to linger in the alleys that he so favored, of course tonight would be the night he actually heeded his advice making it harder to find him. He halted in mid glide when something caught his eye and almost without thinking he found himself landing in front of a black Mercedes that was all too familiar to him. Owen. He growled lowly as he watched the window slide down and impassive blue eyes stared back at him. He arched a brow when he noticed that the persona was alone in the car "Well? Do you know where he is? I have something important to discuss with him."

For a minute he saw Puck cross Owen's features but it passed and the blond shrugged his shoulders elegantly "Well that seems unfortunate as I have just dropped Mr. Potter off at the train terminal. It seems he was unaware of your need for…discussion."

It took him a minute to understand what Owen meant and he balled his hand into a fist. The train terminal? Where was Harry going? Why hadn't he said anything? He flinched at his own internal question. Of course Harry hadn't said anything, yesterday he began to realize how very little he actually knew about his…lover. And the consequences that that ignorance could have. He shook his head, now was not the time for regrets he had to find Harry and talk with him…they could figure it all out later.

It seemed that Owen was aware of his internal debate and decision and he gave as close to a smile as he could manage. "Very good then. I'll let you know that his train is departing at nine thirty…he didn't see fit to inform me of the destination but I assume things will go a lot better for you if you get him before he boards." Owen barely had time to finish speaking before Goliath was taking off.

Pale blue eyes watched the dark form cross the night sky and he wondered if he was as much of a fool as Goliath was. Harry was fascinating, and he knew that he would appreciate him better than a being like Goliath could. However he also knew it was a futile fight, perhaps one worth having, but in the end he knew who the victor would be. He would simply have to be content biding his time and seeing how this would all play out.

The lights were bright around the train station and Goliath had to fly carefully to avoid being noticed. He hoped that Harry had not yet reached the bulk of the crowd. If so he would have to depend on him coming to Goliath of his own free will, and he had a feeling that Harry would be more inclined to ignore him than anything else.

He succeeded in finding Harry before he got too close to the crowd. Now there was only the problem of getting his attention without attracting anyone else's. It seemed that the problem was solved for him when Harry sensed him and turned towards him. For a moment Goliath thought that he was going to continue walking. Harry had a slightly puzzled expression that he didn't understand. Did Harry not think he would come after him? His heart clenched at the thought of all the pain he must have made Harry go through in his thoughtlessness. But he had made his decision and he was ready to stand by it.

Something he saw must have made Harry decide to investigate because he entered the alley that Goliath was standing in. He enchanted the alleyway so that they wouldn't be disturbed in what he was sure would prove to be an interesting talk.

His legendary stubbornness had not changed during his time in America. Harry took out a cigarette and lit it. Keeping eye contact with Goliath the entire time, challenging him to say something about it. The gargoyle wisely kept any thoughts he had to himself as they continued to stand in silence. Finally Harry grew tired of getting nowhere and if this wasn't going to lead to anything he had a train to catch. "Why did you come here Goliath?"

His words seemed to startle Goliath out of his thoughts and Harry was amused to watch as the gargoyle leader looked almost…sheepish. Harry shook his head. What did he think he was doing? His stubborn pride wanted him to just walk away and let nothing Goliath tried to say change his mind. But another part of him…a weaker part he supposed. Wanted to see if him leaving would bring something out of Goliath. Something that meant more than an alleyway fuck.

Goliath opened his mouth "Why are you leaving?" that wasn't the question he had wanted to ask but it was the one came out. It was the question that he feared the answer to. Harry had nothing tying him down here. He had come to New York to escape his past and that was all. He had met Goliath purely by accident and ever since then they had done this strange dance with each other. Now it seemed it was coming to an end and Goliath knew that he would have to sort out his feelings before he could let that happen.

The cigarette burned in the dark alley as Harry took a deep drag. So that's what Goliath came here for. He knew enough about complex's to know that Goliath was a leader through and through. In some way he probably thought he owed it to Harry to look after him. He forgot that Harry wasn't anything to him. That he had no reason to explain anything. "Goliath…It's time for me to leave. I left Europe to escape drama and tragedy and anything that drains what few emotions I have left. Being with you… It's too much right now. I don't need this in my life, and I don't want it."

Despite the fact that Goliath knew Harry had every right and that ever word he was saying was true the leader couldn't stop the low growl that ripped through his throat as he asked "Without telling me? You were just going to leave?" A thought occurred to him that made his eyes narrow "Why didn't you leave in the day time when you knew you could be long gone before I woke? Why did you pick a train that gave me time to find you? This was a test…"

The casual shrug Harry gave only seemed to infuriate him further "I suppose maybe I wanted to see if you cared enough to find out. And you do. That's nice to know and very sweet. But now that I know I realize it doesn't change anything. I'm still going to leave because in the end…If I stay I'll just be your dirty little secret."

Goliath's rage tore through him, frustration making it sharp in his gut. All true. He punched the brick of the alley and stared at the crater it made for some time "I have been unfair to you…I understand that. I do care for you it is because I care for you…that I…"

Harry watched with sadness as Goliath's guilt made itself apparent. Noble…so noble. Goliath reminded him of himself when he was a better person. A stronger one. Maybe that's what had attracted him in the first place. "Goliath if I asked you would you take me to your clan tonight? Would you tell them that I was your lover?"

There, he had drawn the line. This was the question that could change everything. Harry was drained, he needed to either cut his losses or change whatever this was. Every time he tried to wait for sex with Goliath he ended up jumping the first person who showed the littlest interest in him. Every time he did have sex with Goliath he went to Owen so that he would feel treasured and loved. But it wasn't enough. Because it wasn't Owen he wanted to be treasured by.

The nine o'clock bell chimed at the train station. "Goliath…Let me go... I don't want to watch you be conflicted anymore. I don't have much honor left. But I have enough to spare you… Just let me go."

The gargoyle kept his gaze on the ground and Harry sighed. He threw away his cigarette and picked up his bag. This is what he expected. This is why he needed to leave. "Good bye Goliath." He said softly as he headed towards the opening.

Without warning two large arms surrounded him. Pulling him against a muscled chest as they were launched into the air. The suddenness of it caused Harry to drop his bag and cling to Goliath as they sped through the night sky. He was arranged into a carrying position and the sudden changed dizzied him for a moment before he realized what was going on. "Goliath…?" He cursed how weak his voice was.

Goliath looked down at the man in his arms. This felt right. He smiled and his dark eyes noticed the faint hope that lingered in the emerald gaze looking back at him. "I will take you to my clan. They should have known of you long ago" Goliath soared through the city as the fist light rain began to dribble down on them. Harry's jacket withstood the dampness but his shirt clung against his flesh.

They alighted on a roof just a little ways away from the clock tower "Harry…" Goliath's voice was almost as a purr as he cupped Harry's cheek and he brought the smaller's head up for a kiss "I may not know what this is…but I know that you are my lover…" He lifted his wings to protect them from the onslaught "Why didn't you tell me you needed lovemaking to survive?" He knew that now was not the time to ask…but he had to know before he showed Harry to his clan.

Harry smiled sadly up at him his wet hair falling into his face "Because I wanted you to come to me when _you_ wanted to. I didn't want to be held by you and wonder if it was some strange sort of pity fuck."

A dark smile crossed Goliath's lips as he tenderly brushed his claw against Harry's lips "I never considered anything we did together 'fucking'…it was always lovemaking to me." Touching Harry…and being this close to him Goliath couldn't stop himself from pulling him closer and taking a deeper taste.

The gasp he wrung from Harry made him growl softly, almost like a purr as he used his wings to pull him closer. "Do you need it?" He whispered to Harry taking his clawed hand and running up the small body. For the first time noticing how slender he was…how Harry never seemed to need food.

A small nod was the only answer he got but the heat in Harry's eyes told him how much he needed this. The thought of Harry starving and being forced to take whatever stranger came his way infuriated him. Harry wouldn't need another…He would give Harry all he needed and his clan would protect him. He undid those tight pants and rubbed his hand against Harry's member watching in dark delight as the young man's head fell back arching in pleasure. Harry looked up at him and whispered "Please Goliath…_please_…don't be gentle this time."

The storm surrounding them seemed to make everything that much more intense and the clothing stuck to Harry's body in such an infuriating erotic way. Goliath abided by Harry's wish and tore away his clothing before letting his nails rake across the soft pale skin that soon became damp in the rain. Harry didn't want him to be gentle…and he wasn't able to be at this moment. He decided to let his conscience rest. They would figure out how to make this work later. For now…he had to take care of Harry.

Thanks for reading! Remember updates about the story will be on the Prince Ofluff Facebook page!


	3. Contention and Visits

Thank you to the reviews and support! Prince Ofluff has a facebook page (mainly for my own amusement) if you would like to friend! Special thanks to Zept who is a great inspiration!

The meeting with the Clan when about as well as Harry feared. Goliath had brought him to the clock tower after he made sure that he was decent. He arrived and merely waited patiently as Goliath introduced him to everyone. Don't get him wrong they were friendly enough. Hudson was very warm; Broadway and Lexington had endless questions for him. It took Brooklyn awhile to talk but when he saw Bronx fearlessly licking away at Harry he decided that he couldn't be that bad. No…They weren't the problem.

It was Elisa.

It seemed that he was perpetually doomed to get on the wrong side of authority. He often wondered if it was because they could sense somehow that he was once one of them. Hot headed, noble, full of useless ethics and ideals. They could sense that he had jumped ship and resented him for it he was sure. She had stood off to the side and watched him with a slightly curled lip and suspicious dark eyes as he smoked on his cigarette. He wondered if it could be possible she might just keep her opinions to herself. No such luck.

"Goliath…" Her tone of voice indicated that whatever she wants to say is private and the arm on Goliath's dark stone colored skin spoke of assured intimacy. She had no idea. He shook his head and continued to smoke.

Hudson had joined him once the younger gargoyles went out to get their last hours of freedom in before dawn. He liked Hudson and he could tell by the way the old gargoyle was eyeing his cigarette that he was not unfamiliar with the habit. Harry smirked and offered kindly "If you want I could bring you some cigars…I know a place that sells only the best."

A new light of interest entered Hudson's good eye and he could tell that his interest was piqued. "Aye that's a lad. Helpin' an old man out with his comforts."

The accent brought Harry back in time for a moment. Harry smiled and nodded, he would be sure to bring the gargoyle plenty. They settled in as Harry idly watched the shadows of Goliath and Elisa. The cop was gesturing wildly with her arms up in the air and a stance that spoke of authoritative defiance. Whatever she was saying apparently wasn't having much effect on Goliath; he remained staring down at her impassive with his arms crossed.

Hudson noticed his interested and commented "Ach dun't worry about it lad. Elisa's protected us for a long time. It will take her awhile to get used to the idea. The other humans who know of us dun't always have good intentions." He laughed somewhat darkly to himself.

Harry arched a brow and shrugged as he said causally "Then she should be glad that I'm not a human. I have no interest in rousing outside attention. It would only bring more trouble for me."

That definitely caught the older one's attention but Hudson let it go. Smart one. He could probably tell that Harry was itching for a fight and wasn't in the mood to give it to him. Harry knew that he should be relieved that whatever Elisa was saying never swayed Goliath's stance a fraction. Still he was irritated. If what she was saying didn't change anything why was he still listening to her? The way she acted around him seemed almost…territorial…as if she had a bloody _right_ to Goliath. Eyeing the sky Harry realized that dawn was approaching and that would mean if he didn't leave now he ran the risk of being left _alone_ with Elisa. Time to go. He smiled honestly at Hudson "I'll be sure to bring you the cigars next time…Tell Goliath that something came up will you?"

The older gargoyle seemed to understand and nodded his head "See tha' you do lad. I'll be lookin' forward to a good smoke."

And with that, Harry proved to Hudson that he was not a human as he closed his eyes and vanished. Apparition was so useful.

Unable to listen to any more of Elisa's words Goliath held up a hand "Elisa….I understand your concern but I have known Harry for some time. I have introduced him to the clan because it is my choice. If you speak to him you will see."

Elisa still looked doubtful but she could tell that she wasn't going to win this argument "I know big guy. I just don't want him to turn out to be another Xanatos. So let me worry okay? I'll get to know him and I'm sure it'll all work out." Her usually quite voice was slightly strained and Goliath knew that this was hard on her. The more people that knew about them the larger the threat pool was.

He smiled and bowed his head "I am sure it will. Now there are only a few more hours left until sunrise. We can pass the time putting your fears to rest." Goliath tried not to look too eager as he went outside to see Harry.

To his surprise Hudson was alone, staring off at the moon with an almost…wistful expression on his face. Goliath looked around but Harry was nowhere to be seen. A deep breath told him that Harry had been smoking here not too long ago. Why had he left? Turning to Hudson he voiced the question out loud "Where did Harry go?"

The older gargoyle seemed startled out of whatever thoughts were occupying him and he stared at Goliath for a moment as he stroked his beard "The lad said he had to go… No use tryin' to stop someone when they want to leave." With that he returned to staring at the moon unaware of the importance in the advice he had just given Goliath.

Goliath growled lowly. Harry wouldn't try to leave again, he had wanted to meet the Clan and so he had brought him. He would find Harry tomorrow night and see what he had done to upset him. He turned to Elisa and was surprised to find that she had a very thoughtful look on her face. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes "Goliath…you would tell me if you had something serious going on wouldn't you big guy?"

Startled Goliath wondered how she could possibly know. It must be a woman's knowledge. He did his best to give her a reassuring smile. "You are important to me Elisa. Never doubt that." He hoped that would be enough for now. He was still uncertain exactly how things stood between Harry and himself at the moment.

On the other side of the city Harry leaned back in an alley. A glance at his watch told him that it was long past time for any hope of catching a train. Any train. He had gone back and reclaimed his bag that Goliath had caused him to drop. The weight of it felt more like a burden than ever before. He should have left. He had thought things could change. That the doubts inside of him could go away at last. At first it was because he was Goliath's dirty little secret. Then it was that Goliath hadn't introduced him to his clan. Now it was that Goliath would listen to someone who obviously didn't trust him even if it didn't change his opinion. Really weren't true lovers supposed to defend their beloveds?

He should have known that he wasn't cut out for this romantic crap. It was just so obvious with all his other failed relationships that he and people in general weren't meant to stay in contact for long. He itched for another cigarette and remembered that he had to get Hudson his cigars. Damnit. Now he would have to find a way to give Hudson his gift and leave without being caught by Goliath. It appeared that no matter how reasonable he tried to be when he was around Goliath his logic didn't work properly.

He was walking down the street when he realized he was being followed. The hair on the back of his neck stiffened and all his senses were on alert. He felt his fingers instinctively twitch for his wand, even though he would not need it. He could tell that whoever was following him was magical…but there didn't seem to be any feelings of threat. Interesting…

Pausing at a corner he looked down to the figure. They had kept moving, good so they hadn't been trying to avoid detection. He watched them warily until he realized the form that was taking shape. His eye brow rose in interest as he dearly wished for a cigarette to deal with this meeting. "Draco?"

The blonde came into the light from the street lamp and smirked "Of course Potter, who else would follow your arse across the pond?"

The Malfoy Heir was looking good as usual; His impeccable blonde hair was effortlessly styled in the casual way American muggles seemed to favor. He wore a black leather coat over a dress shirt, slacks, and shoes. No matter what world or country it seemed that Malfoy would never settle for being less than the best.

Harry shook his head how did Draco manage to sound concerned and condescending at the same time? It must be a gift. He smiled and shrugged "Apparently no one else…I didn't really make it a secret that I was leaving England and had no intention of returning."

The blond continued to look at him impassively as he handed him a cigarette without even asking. Strangely he was reminding Harry of another blond he had met over here. Maybe that's what had drawn him to Owen in the first place. "Of course you didn't Potter you're incapable of doing anything with any amount of subtlety. I came after you because I was worried you bloody idiot. One does not finish a war, become Master of Death, be hailed a Hero and then just _leave_."

It was Harry's turn to look impassive "No I suppose most people wouldn't…but then when I have I ever followed the standard?" He gave Draco a smirk as he lit the cigarette; he had to admit it was good to see him again.

Draco continued to stare for a moment before relaxing and smiling back "Well I suppose there are worse places to spend a holiday…" He looked disdainfully around the alleyways as he finished "Though I'm hard pressed to think of any at the moment."

Shaking his head Harry closed his eyes and inhaled for a moment. This was nice. It was familiar and things suddenly felt simpler. He wasn't planning on going back to England or the Wizarding World over there. But talking with Draco was easy, there was no tension, no secrets. The knowing look in the blonde's eyes told him that he was having similar thoughts.

"So Potter…have you found anyone here worth shagging?" Judging by the tone of Draco's voice he had already formed his opinion on that. But the walk was pleasant as they moved away from the alley and Harry smiled softly to himself.

Draco knew that look. It was a strange mixture of amusement and sadness. So Harry _had_ met someone. He had to admit he was relieved. They might have their flings together but they didn't have what it took to go the distance. He would be interested in someone who was keeping Harry company. But from the sadness…almost weariness it wasn't going well. So he'd have to meet him and then kick the man's arse for putting that look on Harry's face.

Deciding to evade for now Harry looked up at the brightening sky. "Let's go back to my place, I bet we can both use some rest." Draco looked as though he would push for a minute but then seemed to think better of it. It was a good call. Harry pretended to ignore the sound of wings fading into the distance.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Confrontations and Deals

Thank you for patiently waiting for this update! Normally it won't take me this long. I started a Tumblr under PrinceOfluff so check it out if you like Facebook as well as Prince Ofluff : )

He was not pacing. Pacing indicated doubt. Insecurity. He was neither of those things. He had done as Harry had asked of him. Started forming a true relationship, introduced him to his clan, he had even defended him against Elisa. So now…why was the moon high in the sky and Harry had yet to come?

Goliath turned sharply when he heard the approach of human footsteps. He almost thought it was Harry except that Harry rarely made a sound when he walked. He turned and was surprised to see another human standing in front of him. He narrowed his eyes; it was the same human who had his arm around Harry as they walked off towards Harry's apartment.

Draco merely raised a brow as he looked at Goliath. He always knew that Harry enjoyed larger men. He himself had grown much since they were children. His broad shoulders always looked best in dress clothes, much like the suit he had chosen to wear tonight on this pointless mission. Still he had promised himself when he had met Harry's lover he would give him a piece of his mind. No Malfoy backed down from a promise to himself. No matter how big the Gargoyle standing in front of them was. "Is a gargoyle named Hudson here? I have a delivery from Harry for him."

Now Goliath was willing to admit he was irritated. "Hudson is inside watching his program. I could bring him the gift…Where is Harry tonight?"

The smirk on Draco's lips got bigger. Well at least the brute had enough sense to be jealous. Not that there was anything to be jealous over. Harry didn't have the emotional intelligence to let go once he got attached. He might leave physically, but he knew that Harry wasn't going to move on in his heart. He shook his head "He's gone, I'll be joining him but he wanted to keep a promise to the gentleman. Thank you for giving these to him I'm running a bit short on time myself."

He was going to simply turn and walk away but he paused and looked over his shoulder "You must understand…I've known Harry since we were children, he's lost a lot of people that he's loved, he's been treated like shite more times than I can count. But I doubt all of that hurt him as much as you do. I'm glad I talked him into getting on that train and away from you before he got even more broken up because of your inabilities." And then he apparated away…not because he was afraid of getting attacked by an enraged gargoyle or anything . It was just the fastest means of transportation…

Harry watched the passing country side with disinterest. He still wasn't sure he had done the right thing. But in this situation was there a right path? If he stayed…he would just hurt and be hurt. If he went…well it would hurt, but maybe he would be able to forget about it in time.

North Dakota that was where the first available train was heading and so that was where he was going. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do once he was there. But he had never really been one for thinking ahead now had he? The seat next to him shifted and he watched as Draco effortlessly appeared. Well almost effortlessly…something about him looked, ruffled.

He smiled and poured himself some tea for the both of them "Did Hudson get his present? I didn't feel right leaving without letting him have it…"

Draco took a sip from his cup and made a face at what American's considered tea before muttering something like "I let him have it alright…" Harry cast him a confused glance but Draco shook his head and Harry let the subject drop.

Seated near them on the train two brothers were watching them closely.

"He just appeared…"

"I know Sam I saw it too…how did no one else notice?"

"Most people are asleep Dean…Is this what she meant by we had to take the train?"

"I don't know, you expect _me_ to understand her?"

"Well…they don't appear dangerous…the blond looks defensive and the brunette is almost…sad…"

"Don't go feeling sorry for them Sam, let's just keep watch and we'll talk to them when they move to get off."

Sam and Dean Winchester nodded as they came to a mutual decision. As much as Dean loathed to be without his beloved car perhaps the hint to take the train had been a good one. There was definitely something…else… about the two English sitting just ahead of them.

Harry felt a pulsation go through him and knew that his time was up. He set his own tea cup down with a clatter as the shakes started. He should thank Goliath, the extra romp they had had given him enough time to get away before the need rose again. Now however he had trapped himself on a train and would soon be desperate for relief. He would have to find someone now while he could still think clearly.

Draco seemed to realize what the widening of Harry's eyes symbolized "_Now_ Potter? Are you bloody kidding me?" Still he looked around anxiously realizing that Harry had little choice in the matter.

There were two men looking at them. Draco thought that looked promising. They seemed interested and given the state Harry was in he might actually need both of them. He motioned to them and Harry was in action at once. As Draco watched him go he wished he could be the one to ease Harry's need. He knew that Harry always felt dirty and used after he had one of these fits with random strangers. But Draco's creature had awakened and was now looking for its mate. Harry wasn't that mate so there was nothing he could do to help ease this pain.

The two men seemed surprised, even guarded when Harry approached them. They seemed close and Harry was hoping that at least one of them would be interested in him. Both would be better because then he could last longer without having another attack of sorts. His eyes darkened as he looked over their muscles and he heard a distant thought mourn the fact they weren't nearly as strong as Goliath. He ruthlessly pushed that thought aside before he smiled and introduced himself.

Sam and Dean had thought they were in a bit of trouble when one of the two they had been watching got up and approached them. They were ready for a fight though on a crowded train that would be difficult. Instead the one that came to them introduced himself as Harry Potter and then proceeded to…flirt with them. Heavily. Well that was unexpected.

Sam found himself drawn to this stranger. He didn't sense any evil from this person…something a little unnatural maybe but no outright evil. He cast a glance to Dean and saw that his brother needed more convincing. His body was still tense for a fight and when Harry asked to join them he could see the defensiveness in Dean's eyes even when he answered yes for them.

They were surprised however when instead of taking the seat across from them Harry nestled himself in between them and proceeded to whisper some of the most wicked things in their ears that Sam had ever heard. Some part of him knew that something was up. But he couldn't seem to think straight as Harry's soft voice painted lurid pictures of what they could do in the john together. A heated glance towards Dean showed that even his hard ass brother was wavering. Something was definitely wrong…but he couldn't bring himself to care as they stood up and headed towards the back.

Magic was a wonderful thing that Harry was infinitely grateful for. He had used it to cast an allure to make this easier. He didn't have the time to actually charm them, but the allure wouldn't work unless they had _some_ interest in him. He might be many things but a rapist he was not.

Draco watched them go and knew that this was exactly what Harry had wanted to avoid. For the first time he felt a little smidgen of guilt as he wondered if encouraging Harry away from Goliath was really the best idea. But then he remembered the sadness in Harry's eyes and it helped steel him a bit. He knew that people would always hurt other people, even the ones they loved. But he had promised himself the night of the final battle when they were standing amongst the bodies of the dead; friends, family, colleges and enemies all mixed up that all the pain and sacrifice would be worth it. For both of them.

Back in the clock tower Goliath was shunning company for the evening. Even Hudson was not permitted to intrude as he sat and stared at the city lights. As if they would give him the answer as to why Harry would have left. Hadn't he done enough? Hadn't he proven that he was committed? The betrayal stung his heart but he could not find it in himself to be angry with Harry. Only confused. He sighed and lowered his head as he closed his eyes. What was the right choice? Could he even follow Harry if he wanted to? He didn't even know where to start….

He growled lowly when he sensed he was no longer alone and looked to find one of the very last people he wanted to see right now standing before him. Puck smirked down at him as the trickster floated and stared at him with false confusion "How strange…I know of many methods of searching for loved ones but this must be the most lackluster attempts I have ever witnessed…Or do you not intend to follow him at all?"

Goliath felt his eyes bleed to white as he swiped lazily at the floating annoyance. His attack missed but due to lack of interest. He turned away and took a deep breath to calm himself. Getting in a fight with Puck was not wise. "I need peace at the moment before I can decide what I must do."

In the silence that followed he wondered if for once Puck had taken mercy on him and left. But when he cast a cautious glance behind him instead he was met with the stern face of Owen looking back at him "Then perhaps there is no use in thinking about it at all. Your lack of reaction means that it is perhaps for the best that Harry has left the city. I was entertaining the thought of assisting you however now I am less inclined."

Growling Goliath turned and caught Owen up by his suit before he even realized what he was doing "You know where Harry had gone?"

The cool eyed blond stared passively back at him for a moment before answering "It was partly due to my own selfish interest….but I suppose I could be persuaded to share the information…Though I will warn you that this comes at a price…"

Goliath narrowed his eyes as he felt a certainty go through him that he had never had before "Done."

Harry gasped as he was pressed firmly against a wall of solid chest and moaned as he felt himself being filled for the second time. Sam had been the first to fall fully under his allure but after watching them Dean had been eager for his own chance as well. Harry closed his eyes as he felt pleasure and pain mix into one. Sam was a very careful and gentle lover while Dean was much rougher and Harry savored them both.

He felt tears working in the corner of his eye as his mind stubbornly returned to thoughts of Goliath. What was he doing now? He had probably given up on Harry now that he had left even after the Gargoyle had done all he had asked. Even if he did wish to follow Harry how could he? And why would he want him knowing that Harry would be giving himself to strangers, _two_ in fact this time around. Dean must have sensed his wandering thoughts because a slap on the rear brought him crashing back to reality and he cried his release at the same time a Gargoyle's roar was heard echoing across the thundering skies of New York City.

Hope you enjoyed the update!


	5. Sunlight and Crappy Tea

I don't own either of these universes I just play with them! Yes for those who are curious there is a cameo appearance by those hot boys from Supernatural! Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews!

The pain was excruciating. It was worse than he had ever imagines and yet it paled in comparison to the pain inside of him. In his heart. He knew that with the amount of time that had passed Harry would have been forced to copulate with others. It made his eyes bleed white but not in anger towards Harry. To the situation they were in. To his failure to meet all of his needs. He had made his choice and now he would follow it through.

Floating around him Puck merely smirked "You handled it a lot better than Demona did her first time. Not all times will be this painful. I made her change that way because she was not grateful to me. However yours was only painful to prove a point. When you are with Harry once again the transformation will be painless."

Goliath supposed that he should be grateful for small miracles. He studied himself in the mirror. Standing before him was a man who would stand taller than most of his peers and had broad shoulders with thick muscles. His long dark hair fell neatly down his back and his piercing black eyes looked strange on a tan face instead of a blue one. He looked down at his hands and wondered if he would feel things differently. Feel Harry differently. He smiled at the thought of no longer having to reign in his strength. He could grip Harry until he bruised and not risk cutting into soft flesh. He turned his hand into a fist. "Come, let us follow Harry."

Puck gave a bright smile before reappearing as Owen "Very well I have already arranged our transportation. Mr. Xanatos wishes us success." Goliath almost asked what success Puck hoped to achieve but refrained. Now was not the time and he would take the trickster's help as long as he was willing to give it.

On The Train

After the heat of passion had died down the bed in the compartment was really too small for them. Especially considering the two men in bed with him were built like brick houses. Harry sighed as he pulled away from them. _This certainly was a new low_. He blearily wondered how much longer until they could get off. It was bound to be awkward after and he wasn't so sure how the men would respond to random train sex. Probably not very well.

He turned and saw that both men were awake and staring at him with deep suspicion in their eyes. Did they think he drugged their drinks? Highly unlikely but perhaps that was what they were trying to figure out now. Harry couldn't blame them. What sane person _expected_ something like this to happen? Besides him of course and he wasn't totally sold on the whole sanity thing either.

"Sorry about that mate…I'm not really sure what came over me." A complete lie but they would feel less like victims if they thought he was in the same boat as them. He gave them a charming smile and expected to leave without problem. Except there was a problem. A rather large one blocking his exit. Dean, if he remembered right, grabbed him and forced him roughly up against the wall. Not in the good 'I'm about to make some good bruises on you' way but in the far more threatening 'I'm going to kill you and no one will ever find the body' sort of way. Well…they could try to kill him at least.

"Dean let him go. He said that he was just as surprised as us. I don't think whatever happened has to do with him. Maybe a demon did it for kicks or something. That's what we need to be focusing on not scaring the crap out of this guy."

Sam…he was the sweet gentle one. Harry remembered, he gave him a grateful smile but the rough shake that Dean gave him proved that he wasn't in the clear yet. Dean came face to face with him and murmured "Something isn't right about him. We both knew it the second we saw him…He did something to us Sammy."

This was going far worse than Harry thought. They didn't think he spiked their drinks; as impossible as that would be. Oh no, they were talking about demons. That was a bad sign. He darted a quick glance over to their discarded clothing and noticed some of the things spilling out of them. Crosses, vials of holy water, salt. Definitely not good. They wouldn't harm him at all of course. But that didn't mean they couldn't try several rather painful ways just to be extra sure. Harry knew about the witch hunts, both the ones that had taken place in Europe and the U.S, he didn't want to be caught on any side of that. "You guys can't be serious…" He continued trying to play it off setting off a silent spell that would get Draco's arse in here _now_.

It didn't take long for Draco to blast through the door. Obviously his little 'session' with the two had lasted longer than he thought if Draco had already been looking for him. He smirked and said "Well looks like we're about to reach our stop. So if you gents don't mind I'll just be taking my friend back." With a dash of Malfoy charm and a memory spell later they were heading out of the compartment and getting ready to disembark.

"What the bloody hell was that Potter? Out of all the possible people to shag on this death trap you had to pick _witch hunters_? Who even does that anymore?"

Of course Draco couldn't just gallantly save him and kindly shut up about the whole event. Obviously that was asking far too much from the Malfoy heir. So Harry was going to drop a few subtle hints. "Bugger off if your creature wasn't awake you would have wanted a piece of their arses too."

There settled.

With that they were grabbing their bags as the train was slowly starting to slow down. Harry took a quick glance behind him and was glad to see they weren't being followed. That was probably the very last thing they needed right now. He sighed and hoped he could hold out for a while longer and perhaps actually _talk_ to the person the next time the need hit him. His heart clenched as he thought about Goliath again but there was no time for that. Right now was about figuring out where they were and where they were going.

They ended up stopping at a small dinner to get some food and figure out the rest of their plan. The sneer on Draco's face was enough to show how little he cared for the place and that he resented the fact he would have to settle for this or starve. Harry was wise enough to hide his amusement as they took a booth and looked over the plastic covered menus.

They placed their orders and the cooing waitress brought them tea without being asked. She went on about how rare it was to get Brits and asking them all sorts of questions about England. Harry tried to play along but he was tired and Draco was practically snarling for her to go away so that they could talk properly. Eventually she seemed to realize that she was in the way here and smiled faintly as she went to place their orders. Draco dismissed her as he looked down at his tea mournfully "And I thought the bloody train was bad."

Shaking his head at Draco's antics Harry just drank his tea as he looked out the window. What was he even doing here? He had no destination in mind, nowhere to go. He only had Draco and he wasn't even entirely sure why Draco was on this random hunt with him. It seemed that he read his mind because a moment later Draco spoke up "You know…if you wanted to leave the states for awhile you could come to Malfoy Manor. No one would have to know you were there and that would give you some time to think things over…"

Moving around in a human body was much more complicated than Goliath had ever thought possible. He still felt uncomfortable walking around in the sunlight, but it felt so _warm_ on his skin. Every time he caught himself in a reflection he had to control his reaction to not give them away. His hair was long and brown over his shoulders and his skin tan. He was surprised that his eyes did not seem to change much. Though he wondered if they would still change when he was angry. He hadn't had much time to explore his new day body because of the pace they kept in order to keep with Harry's head start.

He moved in his stiff clothing and new that while this body might be more convenient in these times he would always favor his natural one. Though there were nagging doubts in his mind if Harry would agree or not. Both Owen and Puck had been rather tight lipped since they had begun to catch up in luxury of course. Several times he had tried to understand why the strange creature was driven to help him. Though he was of course grateful at the same time. Without his insistence and outright antagonism there was no doubt that at this moment he would have been back in New York with his clan trying to hide the hurt in his heart rather than hunting down his beloved. Strange how the world worked sometimes.

They were now keeping careful distance as they were watching the two waywards who were currently eating in a dinner. Goliath felt his heart clench when he watched Harry's expression through his binoculars. Harry was smiling weakly as he played with his food and his friend seemed to be trying to get him to laugh but was failing. Something was bothering Harry. He knew that he could not go forward yet. Owen kept insisting that they absolutely could not reveal themselves until the moment was right. What he meant by that Goliath did not know but Owen refused to answer. Though he could see in Owen's eyes that inside Puck was dying to break free. The question was…_Why_?

Despite Draco's honest attempts Harry was feeling no better than when he first finished with the two men on the train. He just wanted to rest, to stop and just escape for awhile. There was tenseness behind his eyes that made him squint through his glasses. The tea wasn't helping and as Draco had emphatically stated earlier it was bloody awful.

He caught a glimpse of two people parked in a car outside of the diner. Even this long after the war he had never lost his instincts for fighting. They were being watched. By the sudden sharpness in Draco's eyes he knew that the Malfoy Heir was aware of it as well. The only problem was: what were they going to do about it?

At once Goliath became aware of a tensing in Owen's body as he suddenly pulled his pale blue eyes away from his binoculars and began to start the car. "I'm afraid that our attempts at discreet observation have been ruined. We had best get out of here quickly."

Goliath had just been about to question him when he turned to look out the window and found a wand pointed to his face.

Thank you!


	6. Mates and Sunset

This ending came a little sooner than I thought it would. But I've really enjoyed writing this story! Thank you to all those who supported me! I will be writing more about Goliath/ Harry's relationship in other stories as part of a series but not right away

There was a very tense second as the tip of the wand pointed at him glowed brightly for a moment before it started to dim. The wand was slowly lowered out of his face and Harry's bright green eyes peered at him for a moment before he murmured "Goliath?"

He was relieved that no matter what form he was in Harry would recognize him. It made something warm stir in his chest as he reached forward to take Harry's hand. "Yes…It is me."

Harry stared at the person before him. The voice was the same, the eyes were almost the same, the body was completely different…and yet he knew that this was Goliath. How had this happened? What was Goliath even doing here?

The confusion on Harry's face was almost…cute. Goliath got fully out of the car and Harry took tentative steps away from him. He reached forward and gently brought Harry back towards him. "Harry…I could not let you leave. I do not know how we can make this work. But I know that I want it to."

Despite the warm hand on his shoulder and the truth he could hear in the words being spoken to him Harry felt his head shaking. "No…No we can't do this Goliath. It's just a bad idea it's better if we stop this now. That's why I left! I can go anywhere I want but you have the Clan to think about."

Goliath's warm hands moved up to cup his face as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Harry's "I have a second in command who is very capable. I have loved only twice in my life. The first time was not what I thought it was. I will not lose the one I love again. Harry…"

He said nothing more as he pressed his lips against Harry's and hoped that his actions could explain what words failed to. His grip on Harry was secure, but not painful. All of the emotions he had felt since Harry left came pouring out of him.

Harry gasped and would have been pushed back by the sure force of the kiss if Goliath was not holding him. He tried to resist at first. To show Goliath that he didn't need him, but the familiar feel of those warm lips, the softness contrasting with the hard stone body he knew so well made it strange, but familiar. After sleeping with strangers Goliath felt like home and he could not resist succumbing.

Draco had moved to interrupt the scene. All he wanted was for Harry to be happy and if that was with this strange lover of his in New York that was one thing. But he knew that Harry was vulnerable right now and wasn't about to let him make a mistake he would regret. His actions were stopped however when an arm clothed in a nicely tailored suit moved in front of him. He turned very slowly to face who was stopping him his eyebrow raised with all the cool distain Malfoy's were known for.

Owen took the look with a smirk. He should have known that his mate would be a feisty one. He felt Puck itching to come out and introduce himself but now was not the time nor the place. He knew that his mate was a wizard, a very powerful one if he could go by the magic that was coiling as a snake ready to strike from his little mate. "I do not think it would be wise to interrupt…This is the best course for them both."

Draco took a step back and crossed his arms. There was something about this man… He absently reached up and rubbed his chest over his heart when the action made him pause. His ice grey eyes narrowed as he considered the man before him. There was no way…no bloody way _this_ could be his mate. His hand started itching towards his wand as he asked darkly "Who are you?"

The smirk on Owen's lips blossomed into a smile. His mate was strong and regal, everything he had ever wanted. It seemed he had no choice but to introduce himself now. He gave a cordial bow and slowly morphed from Owen to Puck. "I see that nothing gets past you my most clever mate. I am the humble Puck. Your destined."

The Malfoy Heir blinked rapidly a number of times as he registered that his mate was standing before him and appeared to be one of the most legendary pranksters of all time. Bloody Brilliant. He would have thought this itself was a prank if the burning in his chest weren't telling him that his words were truth. He narrowed his eyes, "And if you do not meet with my approval?"

If anyone else had taken such a haughty tone to him Puck would have made sure they would regret it. However from his mate it was cute… almost endearing. He had waited a long time but as he was promised the wait was worth it. He appeared directly before the beautiful blond and cupped his chin gently as he leaned down to murmur "I can promise you my little dragon…I am capable of many things, I am sure I can win your approval."

Draco would never admit to blushing even if his life depended on it.

_That night the two budding couples checked into a hotel as they were headed back to New York._

Harry stood and took in the sun set before turning and watching as Goliath effortlessly shed his human appearance and returned to his Gargoyle form. He smiled as he crossed over to him and let the Gargoyle leader wrap him securely in his wings. He closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of total security that this gave him every time.

Holding Harry close Goliath too had closed his eyes before slowly opening them and tenderly caressing Harry's cheek. "I do not understand why you wanted to wait for me to return to this form. It was safer for you if we used my other one."

Shaking his head Harry wondered if the Gargoyle would ever understand. "I would find you handsome no matter which form you were in Goliath. But this is the one that I first met, this is the one I fell in love with. I love _you_ Goliath."

Those words made heat come to both his heart and other areas of the body. He tilted Harry's lips up for a kiss and murmured "You are foolish." But his tender kiss could not hide how much those words meant to him.

Harry smiled into the kiss and let himself be guided back towards the bed. He moaned as Goliath's need was prominent against his thigh and shivered as those gentle claws cut away his clothes. He shook with soft laughter, some things never changed.

Pulling away for a moment Goliath looked down at his mate, his love. "You were forced to copulate with others again weren't you?" The sudden look of shame on Harry's face was all the answer that he needed. He leaned down and nuzzled Harry's neck "I swear to never again give you cause to seek out another. All of your needs will be met by _me_." The last word was nearly growled as he placed a firm bite on the side of Harry's neck.

The action made Harry open his mouth in a silent scream and arch as he pulled Goliath close as he could and whispered pleadingly in his ear "Please Goliath…_Please_."

The Gargoyle stilled before nodding his head, he would hurt Harry, he knew this. But it was what Harry wanted and he could no longer deny them both.

The next morning Harry was quite sore but couldn't look happier as he limped around. At least until Goliath insisted on carrying him everywhere. But Harry wasn't complaining.

Thank you all so much for following this story! I don't know when the next piece of this series is coming out but I hope you look forward to reading it! Thanks.


End file.
